Death Flower Daughter of Evil: Kagamine Rin
by Italia Jones
Summary: Basically... I had to make up a story for a English assignment... so I based it on the Vocaloid song... Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin. Please enjoy!


**Death Rose. By Mato Miku**

A long time ago... there was a girl who had the most beautiful voice in Great Britain. This girl was called Hatsune. Hatsune's voice was like the voice of a goddess. The ruler of Britain, Rin, was jealous of Hatsune. This Princess was mean and evil and the most powerful person on the land. No one liked the princess but her servant. Rin's favourite thing to do is to execute people, which is why many citizens stayed away from Rin. The person who executed people was Len. Len, was a half crazed man, he had killed Rin's mother and father just to allow Rin, to become the ruler or Britain. One day, as Hatsune sung in her luxurious house. A messenger was sent by Rin. Rin had summoned Hatsune to her castle. Hatsune took along her servant, Hachune. Hatsune and Hachune went to see Princess Rin. As they walked up to the gates of Rin's Castle, a shiver went up Hatsune's spine. Hachune, who was a leek fanatic, had created a leek sword. She walked in front of Hatsune. Hatsune was now protected by Hachune. They entered the gate where they were welcomed by Rin's servant, Len. Len said nothing on the way to Rin's Castle. They reached the doors of Rin's castle. They entered and walked towards Rin. She was sitting there in her yellow dress; parts of her dress were black as well as the black hair accessories and her shoes. Her castle was all dark inside. Rin stood up and walked towards Hatsune. A cage fell on Hatsune and Hachune. Hachune dug her sword out and swung at the cage. Nothing happened. Rin came towards Hatsune from outside the cage, all she wanted was the singing power that Hatsune had. Hatsune refused, to make her servant lose her life. Hatsune sung, this time... her voice broke the cage. Hatsune escaped in order to be chased by Len.

The church bells tolled as Rin walked through the town... many people closed their doors, people who were selling foods hid under their stalls. Rin reached Hatsune's mansion. People gather around. Len, who was waiting outside Hatsune's mansion, opens the gates. Hatsune stands there. Rin stands next to Len. Len swings a sword at Hatsune; Hatsune blocks the sword with Hachune's sword. In the crowd, two people, known as Kaito and Meiko. Stood standing next to each other. They both decided on a plan, Kaito, with his thick sword and Meiko, with her thin sword, clanged them together, suddenly, many more joined. They then pointed their swords towards Len. Kaito pointed his sword towards the princess's neck. Kaito stated that she must be executed tomorrow. The Princess turned to Len... but he was no longer there. She noticed blood was dripped along the fence of Hatsune's fence... Rin sighed and agreed.

Later that day, people gathered around where Rin was to be executed. The church bells tolled 5 times. Rin walked on the deck. Rin bowed to her people. As she lay on the bench. She looked down and said 'Oh, Its tea time,' after that, she was executed, people started to cheer and applaud the death of Rin. Hatsune walked up on the deck and announced that she is now going to take over control of Britain. People cheered and applauded her. Not knowing... that Len was not dead.

The next day, Rin's body was taking to a cemetery. Where it was buried. On her tombstone, the following was written, _here lie's the Daughter of Evil, Rin Kagamine. _Hatsune leaves a rose on her grave. Afterwards, when everyone has left. Len, appears, with cuts on his arm. Lays a wreath on her grave. He then leaves.

Hatsune, in her mansion, sits there eating along with Kaito and Meiko. Who are to take over if Hatsune is to die. Kaito and Meiko call over the servant. This servant, who was always silent, walked over to Hatsune. The servant then gave Hatsune a drink. Hatsune started to drink. Kaito and Meiko, also drinking the drink that the servant gave them. Hatsune started to sing a song she wrote about the Daughter of Evil, Rin. At the end of the song, Hatsune stood up and bowed. After her bow. She fell to the ground. Meiko and Kaito ran towards her. They collapsed as well. The servant, who was just around the corner of the dinning room. Smiled a evil smile. The servant was no other than Len.

Hatsune, Meiko and Kaito were buried next to each other. Roses, buried their tombstones. After a few years. Len, had returned. Len had dug a hole next to Kaito, placed a plaque next to the hole and stabbed himself. There, lied Hatsune, Meiko, Kaito, Rin and now... Len.

A few days later, a flower had grown between Hatsune's and Rin's grave, a beautiful rose that was part aqua and part yellow. This was called, the Death Rose.


End file.
